Krul Tries Out Motherhood (it doesn't always go well)
by akane's gf
Summary: As much as Krul doesn't want to admit it, she's become attached to the boy. Just a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Krul feels it like a stab to the chest some days.

Those disgustingly pitying feelings that come with watching her new pet. She almost wonders if she's getting soft as she grows older, but that's ridiculous. Age doesn't make you weak, it hardens you to every manner of emotion.

She's waiting for the day the remainder of her emotions calcify; the day she becomes a perfect queen. Until that day, she will settle for dirty dealings with humans and blonde-haired, blue-eyed pets.

Well, she tries to settle. It's easier said than done when her young charge sits like a child and curiously pokes at his fangs. His position is too open, Krul could kill him within a second.

Something in her chest twists violently at the idea.

"Mikaela!" Her tone is sharp and if the way he startles is any indication, they need to work on his senses more than she thought. The initial shock fades from his face and she's left staring at a blank slate.

Almost blank anyways, his eyes twitches as blood trickles down his hand. She bites back a sigh. The dumb boy must have cut his finger on his own damn fangs.

"Yes Krul?" She wants to laugh at the lack of an honorific. The boy is still begging for death apparently. She crouches to his level (she wonders when he'll out-grow her) and grabs his hand. The wound has already closed but the blood is still sticky and wet.

"You're so silly Mikaela," She croons. He flushes angrily and snatches his hand back. Krul stands up straight again and drops the teasing expression. As interesting as his rebellious streak is, the boy still needs to be taught his place.

"You have lessons to attend to Mikaela. I'd say you should pay extra attention to honing your senses." The flush on his face darkens and his eyebrows knit together angrily. Her poor puppy was an open book with dull senses, he'd be eaten alive if she didn't help him out.

"Ferid was gone when I got there. I waited for thirty minutes and then left." Well, that's fair enough. Honestly, Krul's whole court is incompetent, if she didn't need pawns they would've all died centuries ago.

"Fine then. I'll teach you." He blinks at her wide and slow, obviously not expecting this outcome. Dear lord, he really is a puppy. She spins on her heel (she's old enough to be justifiably dramatic) and starts walking towards her personal training room. Krul doesn't actually use it too often, she just likes to rub it in Ferid's face that she has one.

"Come along now Mika~," She can hear his teeth grind at the nickname. Good, she's hoping to have him lose control once they start training. It should be fun.

(There's a traitorous voice in her head that says it won't be. She shoves it down viciously and plans an extra brutal lesson out of spite.

It doesn't bring her as much joy as it should.)


	2. Chapter 2

Mikaela is tense as they enter the training room. Ready to fight. She'd be pleased if he weren't so obvious about it. Honestly, what was Ferid teaching him?

She turns to face him. He's staring at her intently, the look on his face saying he doesn't trust her. Krul grins widely, baring her fangs. He twitches. She reaches her hand towards his chin and he flinches more obviously this time. Her smile drops.

(She recognizes that flinch. This is why she hates humans. Why bother having things like children if you couldn't even take care of them right?)

"Mikaela. Drink."

"What?" Mikaela's not entirely with her. She pokes in the cheek sharply.

"Drink my blood. We're going to spar, you'll need it."

Tentatively, he grabs her arm and sinks his teeth into her wrist. It's a strange feeling, being fed on. Her usually still blood is now flowing again. Of course, the venom that affects humans or other living things has no effect on her. Which makes the process a lot more uncomfortable, but it's not something she has to deal with too often. Most of the time she stores it in tubes for him. Like a mother packing her son's lunch. Krul almost smiles at the thought.

Mikaela drops her wrist suddenly, not looking Krul in the eyes. His cheeks are flushed yet again and she has to marvel at that. He's still so human-like in many ways. She can even hear his heart thumping, slower than a normal human, but definitely still there.

"Mikaela," she says his name slowly drawing out the syllables,"get in position. I won't kill you but you're not immune to pain. Be prepared." He nods and shifts into a fighting stance. It's not perfect but he wouldn't die immediately.

She lunges.

Mikaela dodges, but it's just barely enough. Her nails broke skin. He hisses almost silently and grabs his arm. Krul clicks her tongue.

"It'll heal, keep your guard up. Your enemies won't wait. And neither will I next time this happens." He glares at her. She smiles.

"Angry? _Fight back_."

He still doesn't move. She sighs, and lunges for him again. This goes on for… well Krul's not the best at gauging time, but it goes on for a while.

"Mikaela! Why aren't you retaliating?" Her voice is angry and slightly tired. This boy unhinges her too much.

His uniform is torn and bloody, the size of the stains almost making her concerned. She may have to feed him again. He spits out a mouthful of blood.

"What's the point of this? I'm not going to win." Krul almost flinches at that. Her nails dig into her palm to calm herself down. It doesn't really work.

Fucking _humans_.

"This isn't a fight to win Mikaela. We're training. Just learn, winning doesn't mean anything right now." Krul tries to make her voice as soothing and soft as possible. She doesn't really know what that sounds like anymore. She thinks it works a little. He relaxes his shoulders so they're not up to his ears anymore anyways.

Krul doesn't feel any better. She wanted seraphs not broken children. Not to mention how badly the incident with Ferid must have messed with the both of them.

Well, if there's one thing that Krul Tepes has learned in her two-thousand years of living, it's that she rarely ever gets what she wants.

"Mikaela, let's take a break." She sits down on the floor and stares at him expectantly. He eyes her warily but follows her lead nonetheless. She gives him a sharp grin.

"Let's talk."


End file.
